Tentativas de Conquista
by Paula Granger Black
Summary: Tiago tenta de todas as formas conquistar a sua amada!Será que um dia, Lily resiste aos seus encantos?Espécie de songfic misturada com shortfic
1. Chapter 1

**N/A- Aqui estou eu com uma fic que tem uma história curiosa.Li uma songfic e fiquei encantada com a história.Ela era baseada numa música.Não lembro bem qual era o nome da mesma, mas lembro que adorei.Fiquei fascinada.**

**Logo arrumei músicas para a mesma e uma história se formou na minha cabeça.Minha amigas, ótimas desenhistas, haviam feito desenhos do Remo e do Sirius.E a idéia das três, era tipo criar uma banda com eles, por isso modificaram um pouco os desenhos de Lina.Nisso uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça, por que não fazer uma song com os próprios Marotos cantando a música?**

**O mais legal, é que imaginei uma song, tipo, uma historinha com 2 capítulos, com 2 músicas diferentes.Uma em cada um.Posso dizer que na verdade a song acabou virando uma short-fic, por assim dizer.**

**Comecei a escrevê-la acho que em maio, mas embromei a escrevê-la devido ao forte trabalho com minha outra fic.Pra vocês terem noção, até agora não a acabei, mas já estou no fim do cap.2, acho eu.Bem que estou pensando em dividi-lo em duas partes, ainda não sei.**

**Decidi postá-la logo, antes de terminá-la, como tinha inicialmente em mente.Acho que a publicação dela será na quinta-feira, dia 08/09.**

**Bom, algumas coisas sobre a song:**

**-Apesar de ter alguns nomes comuns a minha outra fic, ela não tem nada haver com ela.Não é um antes dos acontecimentos, nem nada disso.É que eu sou uma pessoas chata, que quis botar o mesmo nome, só isso.**

**-Se vocês encontrarem algum James, ao invés de Tiago, me desculpem.É que eu comecei a escrever essa song quando tava lendo muito J/L, e fiquei com o nome da cabeça, e como tenho problemas visuais graves, as vezes, por mais que eu leia, não consigo reparar no James no lugar de Tiago.Devo ter distúrbio mental... O.O. Leia-se: uma completa doida, mas nem por ter uma autora maluca, não desistam de ler a fic, ta?**

**-Eu acho que ando lendo Silverghost demais.Nesse primeiro capítulo, nem tanto, mas no segundo...Parece muito com a última fic dela, segue a linha do sofrimento dos personagens, apesar de não ser uma NC-17, e nem aparecer Voldie, ou comensais.Mas é que eles sofrem de amor, coitados.Mas calma!São poucos capítulos.Não dá pra fazer eles sofrerem demais!**

**-E lembrete importantíssimo:COMENTEM!Sempre e a todo instante!Não imposta a hora do dia ou da noite, estou sempre disposta a receber reviews, sejam eles verdadeira bíblias, ou uma única palavra.**

**Bom, até quinta com o primeiro capítulo da fic!**

**Bjxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,**

**Paula Granger Black**


	2. Primeira tentativa

**N/A- Primeiro capítulo da song!Eeeeeeeeee!Finalmente!Tava louca pra começar a postar.Obrigada desde já a Mah Clarinha que já comentou, mesmo sem capítulo nenhum.Valeu mesmo!**

**E uns avisinhos antes:**

**Eu quero dizer que vocês, por favor, não me matem!Eu sei que a maioria vai concordar comigo depois que ler a fic, porque a maioria das pessoas tem a seguinte opinião pelo cantor dessa música.**

**Ouça gente, eu também não curto ele.Ele não canta nada! (desculpa quem gosta, mas é o que eu acho).Tudo bem, ele é bonito, mas cantar que é bom, deixa a desejar.Porém a letra tem tudo a ver com T/L e achei que ficaria maneiro.**

**Mas como são os Marotos que cantam, imaginem o Tiago cantando, valeu?No mais, os outros recados já foram dados.**

**Bom, mas vamos agora a song, né?Espero mesmo que vocês curtam.**

**Tentativas de conquista**

**Cap.1- A primeira tentativa**

**Era novembro de 1975.O tempo gélido que anunciava a chegada do inverno era totalmente diferente do clima de dentro do castelo.O Salão Principal estava lotado de gente e o calor que daquele local era aconchegante.**

**Um palco fora montado no local onde fica a mesa dos professores. Na pista, onde costumavam ficar as mesas das casas, os alunos dançavam uma música agitada que tocava no momento.Outras tantas mesinhas, estavam em volta e muitos alunos aproveitavam para se refrescar e também descansar.Afinal, tinham que guardar energias, o melhor ainda estava por vir.**

**Mas, numa mesa mais afastada, havia acabado de chegar 3 garotas. Elas eram: Lílian Evans, uma garota de 16 anos recém-completados com cabelos ruivos sedosos e olhos verde-vivos, monitora da Grifinória.E ao seu lado, estavam suas amigas Anne Hokins, uma garota que tinha 16 anos, com cabelos castanhos claros que lhe caiam pelos ombros e olhos cor-de-mel, sentada do lado esquerdo e Alice Vruks, que tinha 16 anos, com cabelos castanhos longos que caiam sobre seu rosto de porcelana e olhos castanhos escuros, sentada do lado direito.**

**Das que ali estavam sentadas, Anne era a mais animada.Alice também estava animada, mas queria estar com o namorado Frank Longbotom.Porém este iria apresentar o show e deveria cuidar dos preparativos para o mesmo.Mais tarde os 2 iriam se encontrar e curtir a festa.**

**Mas, com toda a certeza, quem não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com aquilo tudo era os braços cruzados, assistia a festa sem um pingo de motivação e pela cara, estava bem emburrada.**

**-Por que tivemos que vir a essa maldita festa?-perguntou Lily**

**-Ah, Lily! Vamos! A festa não está tão ruim assim.-disse Anne, curtindo o som da música que agora tocava.**

**-Pra mim, tudo que é idéia daquele IDIOTA é péssimo.-comentou Lily, com tremendo descontentamento.**

**-Está se referindo ao Potter?-perguntou Alice, alfinetando Lily-Que eu saiba, não foi só idéia dele, foi de todos os Marotos.**

**-Pode até ser... Mas tudo que tem o dedo mindinho do pé dele já é se transforma num horror.-continuou falando Lily, com um péssimo humor- Além do mais, ele pensa o que?Que nós não temos mais o que fazer não, é? Que nossa vida é pura festinha e o estudo que se dane, é?**

**-Não, Lily, mas uma noite não mata ninguém.-disse Anne- Além do mais, se fosse tão ruim pros nossos estudos o diretor Dumbledore não teria aceitado a idéia da festa.**

**-E nem TODOS os alunos, é claro, exceto você e umas pessoas da Sonserina, não concordaram porque a idéia é dos Marotos.-falou Alice.**

**-Hunf!-Lily resmungou e deu de ombros. **

**-Olhem que horas são...-exclamou Anne, mostrando o relógio.-Melhor a gente correr pra pegar lugares bons pra ver o show lá na pista.Já estamos atrasadas e já deve estar bem cheio lá.**

**Alice e Anne se levantaram, mas Lily continuou sentada.Elas então se viraram para a ruiva e Alice falou:**

**-Você não vem?**

**-Não vejo porque...-disse Lily- Aliás, nem sei o que estou fazendo nessa festa.Se não fosse por eu estar com fome e necessitar comer já que não almocei hoje, não teria nem vindo.Ficaria lá no Salão Comunal.**

**-Passando a noite sozinha, quando pode vir em uma festinha e dançar a noite toda e ficar com suas amigas...-comentou Anne**

**-E por que não?...Adianto meus trabalhos e ainda estudo!Muito melhor do que ver a porcaria desse show...-comentou Lily- Por que vocês não me fazem companhia já que não querem que eu fique sozinha?**

**-Sem chances, Lily.Eu tenho que ver meu amor apresentando esse show e depois vamos curtir a festinha juntos-falou Alice**

**-E eu queria curtir a festa e o show, você sabe.-completou Anne**

**-Então vão –falou Lily, fazendo pouco caso- Eu vou só ali no barzinho pegar uma comidinha e vou pro Salão Comunal.Até mais.**

**Lily se virou e foi andando em direção ao Bar, que era uma "barraquinha" do Três Vassouras, patrocinador do evento.E Anne, então, falou:**

**-Vai indo, Alice, eu já te alcanço.**

**Alice foi indo a direção a pista que estava lotada.E Anne foi atrás de Lily.A alcançou em frente ao bar.Segurou o braço de Lily.**

**-O que foi, Anne?-perguntou Lily**

**-Lily, você prometeu pro Remo que ia acompanhar o primeiro show dele.Nós duas prometemos.Ele está contando com a nossa presença.-falou Anne, soltando o braço de Lily**

**-Ah!Ele vai entender se eu não for...Além do mais somos só mais duas na multidão.-disse Lily.**

**-Não acredito, Lily, que você vai deixar de ir ao show do Remo, uma coisa tão importante pra ele, por causa da sua desavença com o Tiago...-comentou ela, irritada com a atitude da amiga.**

**-Não é por isso!Eu só não estou a fim...-falou Lily.**

**-Você está inventando desculpas!Pará com isso.-falou Anne**

**-Tá,e se eu for por causa disso,qual o problema?-disse Lily alterando seu tom de voz.-Você por acaso iria se fosse uma apresentação do Malfoy?**

**-É diferente.Não tem amigo meu nenhum metido na história!-falou Anne.**

**Lily não falou mais nada, apenas ficou encarando Anne.Esta ultima falou:**

**-Bom, você ainda tem 10 minutos pra decidir se vai presenciar algo importante pro seu amigo, em que ele conta com a sua presença ou se vai deixar um orgulho bobo estragar tudo.Você é quem decide.**

**E virando-se, com passos decididos, andou em direção a pista de dança.Mas o orgulho falou mais alto e Lily não mudou seu rumo, foi pra frente do caixa do bar comprar alguma coisa.**

**Faltavam apenas 5 minutos para o início do show.Os Marotos davam os últimos acertos nos instrumentos.Eles logo estariam no palco.Todos tentavam descontrair um pouco a tensão que ocupava a sala de espera do lado do Salão.**

**Porém, Tiago olhava para a janela, mas não via nada.Estava absorto em seus pensamentos.Pensava em seu grande amor.Sim, Tiago estava apaixonado justo por aquela que o odiava tanto, Lílian Evans.Ele imaginava se ela estaria no Salão para presenciar seu show.Será?**

**Porém, logo, ele não estava sozinho.Os Marotos chegaram também na janela que havia ali para olhar a pista.Remo comentou:**

**-Nossa!Está lotado.**

**-É e você está vendo quantos cartazes escritos "Eu amo Sirius Black" tem?-comento Sirius, se sentindo o poderoso.**

**-Estou nervoso.-falou Pedro**

**-Não se preocupe!Já somos bem famosos sem cantarmos em público uma única vez.Se mandarmos mal o povo vai continuar nos amando.Pode ter certeza!Principalmente as garotas- Comentou Sirius, o mais otimista e grande galanteador do grupo.**

**-E você Tiago?-perguntou Remo**

**-Eu o que?-respondeu Tiago, encarando o amigo**

**-Como você está com a perspectiva de cantar pra sua ruivinha lá fora?- perguntou Sirius**

**-Nem sei se ela vai estar lá- comentou ele, meio deprimido.**

**-Claro que vai!Por que ela perderia um show desses?-falou Remo**

**-Porque ela me odeia?-falou Tiago com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.**

**-Justamente por ela te "odiar" é que ela vai estar aqui, assistindo tudo de camarote- falou Sirius, apontando pra pista.**

**Nesse momento, Frank bota a cabeça pela porta.**

**-Gente, está na hora.-disse ele, saindo**

**-Tá na hora da gente arrebentar-falou Sirius, pondo a mão no centro da roda em que estavam os 4 garotos.**

**Os outros também foram botando, sendo por último, Tiago.**

**-É isso aí!Vamos lá!The Marauder's!**

**Todas as mãos foram para cima e eles saíram da sala.**

**Enquanto isso, Lily estava na frente do Bar, aguardando o seu pedido.Havia agora apenas um garotinho do 2º ano em sua frente.Ela estava nervosa.O show estava para começar e ela não queria estar ali para vê-lo.Tinha medo do que podia acontecer.Tinha medo de encarar Tiago Potter.Não sabia bem o porque, mas tinha.**

**Finalmente, o garoto saiu de sua frente e ela agora fazia o pedido:**

**-Ahn...com licença.-falou para a garçonete- um salgado bruxo, um suco de abóbora e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.**

**Lá se ia a sua dieta, mas naquele momento, ela não estava se importando.Porém, a garçonete continuou imóvel e não respondeu, nem pegou o papel de pagamento da mão de Lily.Então Lily falou:**

**-Ahn, senhorita, você me ouviu?**

**Mas ela continuou sem resposta.Então, falou ainda mais alto, alterando a sua voz:**

**-Moça, você não me ouviu?Será que dá pra pegar o meu pedido?**

**-Ah!Não posso! Agora vai começar o show.Pedidos só depois dele.**

**Lily perdeu as estribeiras**

**-Mas isso é um absurdo!Eu quero meu pedido A-GO-RA!**

**-O problema é seu!Vai ficar querendo.Só depois do show, é a ordem do estabelecimento!**

**Lily teve vontade de pedir o dinheiro de volta e ir embora, mas naquele momento as luzes do Salão se apagaram, o show iria começar.**

**Ah!Não!O show vai começar, pensou Lily...Ora, por que estava com tanto medo desse maldito show?Não tinha nada demais.E com as luzes apagadas não iria poder sair do Salão Principal.Além do mais estava com fome.Estava decidido, Lily iria ficar.Então, ela falou pra garçonete:**

**-Tudo bem.Eu espero acabar esse maldito show.**

**E dizendo isso, Lily deu uma ligeira andada para o lado.Estava ainda na frente do balcão.Apesar de dizer que não para si mesma, Lily estava muito ansiosa, não sabia o motivo para isto, mas estava.**

**Lílian Evans era assim, não aceitava seus sentimentos.Mentia para si mesma sobre eles e acreditava nessa mentira.Inventava desculpas para o que sentia.Jamais acreditava em seu próprio coração.E dentro dessa virtude, começou a pensar sobre o que havia prometido a Remo, que Anne a fizera lembrar.**

**"Estou ansiosa porque prometi pro Remo que iria prestigiá-lo e estou descumprindo a minha promessa". "Acho que Anne está certa, devo ir prestigiá-lo, essa comida não irá sair antes do show mesmo. Vou atrás de Anne agora".**

**E pensando dessa forma, Lily saiu de frente do balcão.A garçonete ainda gritou:**

**-Aonde você vai menina?Não ia esperar o pedido? **

**Não dando atenção a ela, Lily começou a se encaminhar para a direção do palco.**

**Porém, enquanto isso, no palco, Frank, entrou ao som de "Começa, Começa!" e iniciava a apresentação do show.**

**-Diretor, professores e queridos alunos, é com imenso prazer que dou início ao show do nosso Baile de Outono.Idealizado pelos Marotos.- ao dizer isso vários sons de aprovação vieram da platéia e gritos de garotas histéricas- Patrocinado pelo Três Vassouras.**

**-A banda que irá tocar agora- continuou ele falando- é uma banda que está com tudo para arrebentar .E promete, senhoras e senhores.Promete!**

**-É com imenso prazer que eu chamo para o palco:-falou Frank- Tocando na bateria,... Pedro Pettigrew,.**

**Então entrou Pedro, trajando calça jeans e camisa verde-escuro, com uma bandana na cabeça, cheia de caveiras.Ele foi bem aplaudido.Mas não tanto quanto...**

**-Tocando no baixo,...Remo Lupin- continuou Frank.**

**Remo trajava uma calça jeans meio rasgada e uma blusa preta de meia manga, com o símbolo de um caldeirão em chamas.Algumas garotas gritaram muito, como Anne, que estava na platéia, bem próximo ao palco.Porém, ninguém se iguala, a quantidade de histeria que houve com a entrada de:**

**- Tocando na guitarra, vem aí...Sirius Black- falou Frank**

**Sirius trajava uma regata azul-celeste, com calças pretas e uma faixa na cabeça.Ele entrou no palco acenando.As garotas entraram em loucura.Muitas gritavam, se esperneavam, choravam e, chegou a haver desmaios de tamanha emoção.Sirius, como grande galanteador, foi à beira do palco, e soltou beijinhos as suas fãs.Jogaram coisas no palco, desde ursinhos a CALCINHAS.Retirando-se para o lado esquerdo do palco, já que o direito era ocupado por Remo e o fundo por Pettigrew. Tamanha histeria não se repetiu, mas chegou bem perto quando entrou:**

**-E com voceeeeeeeeeês...no vocal e na guitarra, ele,...Tiago Potter!**

**Tiago trajava uma blusa de meia manga preta, escrito Marotos em prata, uma calça preta e seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que nunca.As garotas também gritaram muito.Tiago, já entrou no palco correndo e foi direto para o vocal acenando.E então falou:**

**-A música que nós iremos cantar agora foi composta por mim e se chama Deixa disso.**

**-Bom, então é isso aí minha gente.Pra vocês The Marauderrrrrr's!-e dizendo isso Frank se retirou do palco, para deixar o Marotos tocarem.**

**Lily tentava passar pelas pessoas que estavam a sua frente.A pista estava muito cheia e ela tinha que se espremer para conseguir andar no meio daquele tumulto.Muitos não gostavam da sua tentativa de passar, mas Lily usava o argumento de estar procurando uma amiga perdida. Alguns não se convenciam e ela tinha de usar sua posição de monitora soltando frases como "Se você não sair da minha frente AGORA, eu vou tirar 100 pontos da sua casa, além de um mês inteiro de detenções, trabalhando com o Filch".**

**Enquanto andava, escutava Frank anunciar a entrada dos Marotos no palco.Na vez de Remo ela parou exclusivamente para aplaudir bastante, na de Sirius também. Ela estava começando a se tornar amiga dele, talvez por influência da Anne e da Alice, não saberia dizer.**

**Porém, quando escutou o anúncio de Tiago Potter, ficou com uma sensação estranha dentro de si, não sabia bem explicar o motivo, mas aquela sensação não a abandonava e a ansiedade tomava conta dela de novo. Imaginando que fosse por conta de querer não perder a apresentação de Remo. Quer dizer, imaginando não, querendo acreditar que fosse por causa disso.**

**Continuou tentando passar pelas pessoas para chegar até Anne e Alice, mas na sua cabeça veio a imagem do Potter, quando ela o ouviu falar no microfone. E ela começou a se lembrar de toda a sua história com aquele ser arrogante, metido, chato e outros tantos adjetivos que ela o "qualificava".**

"**Toda essas nossas brigas começaram quando nos conhecemos pessoalmente" pensou Lily "Quando foi mesmo?"**

**Enquanto isso Tiago começou a cantar sua música:**

_Foi numa segunda de verão _

_que a vi pela primeira vez_

**"Foi no início do quarto ano" lembrou Lily "Ele se apresentou a mim.Eu já o conhecia de vista e fama e repudiava suas atitudes." "Disse que me achava bonita.Que queria sair comigo". "É claro que eu disse não". "Hunf!Ele se achava muito, imaginava que qualquer garota se rastejava aos seus pés". "Jamais cairia numa lábia dessa, só seria mais uma da sua lista de ficantes". "Porém, depois de eu lhe dar um fora, é que tudo começou".**

_Foi a sua primeira aparição_

_o bastante para me convencer..._

**"Nunca mais largou do meu pé" pensou Lily "Passou a me perseguir. Todo lugar que eu ia, ele ia atrás.Pedia pra sair comigo a cada 5 minutos"."Sempre dei foras e mais foras. Porém, ele continuava a me perseguir e as nossas brigas se tornaram constantes e famosas em Hogwarts". **

_A partir daquele dia então_

_eu sempre tava lá _

_na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar_

_só pra poder te encontrar..._

_só pra poder te encontrar..._

**"Eu sempre fui meio tímida, mas ele me tira do sério, e eu sempre perco as estribeiras.Também, era o tempo todo ele do meu lado me enchendo, não me dando sossego". "O tempo todo desde o café-da-manhã, até a hora de dormir". "Quando não via falar comigo, podia ver seus olhos me perseguindo. Até mesmo quando estava quieta no Salão Comunal, fazendo meus trabalhos sossegadamente, eu podia ver ele me olhando do outro lado do Salão, sentado naquele velho sofá".**

_Sempre que sentava no sofá_

_começava a imaginar_

_o que fazer,onde você está_

_Eu contava as horas pra te ver_

_Mas não respondia o meu olhar..._

**"Por mais que ele insista, por mais que ele me persiga a vida inteira, eu nunca vou lhe dar uma chance. NUNCA!"**

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

_to afim de você..._

**Tiago estava cantando, mas seus olhos percorriam o palco atrás de sua amada.Procurava Lily e pensava nela.Imaginava se ela estaria ali no meio da multidão escutando a música que ele fizera exclusivamente para ela.**

**Será que com isso, ela iria finalmente admitir que o amava?Será que ela se renderia a esse amor?**

**Pensando assim, cantava música e pensava sobre seu coração. "Estou ficando louco, não consigo me concentrar em nada direito.É o tempo todo pensando nela.E só nela". "Imaginando quando a verei de novo".**

_Eu fico o dia inteiro _

_só pensando em você_

_na minha cama, no chuveiro_

_conto as horas pra te ver_

**"E sonhando que um dia ela me ache um cara maneiro.E que finalmente note como está apaixonada por mim" pensava Tiago**

_Espero que um dia _

_você possa me notar_

_Eu sou um cara maneiro_

_vê se para de esnobar..._

**"Tento de todo o jeito isso. Fico pensando o que fazer, onde ela está". "Esperava que ela olhasse para mim, assim como olho para ela, mas ela jamais corresponde ao meu olhar".**

_Sempre que sentava no sofá_

_começava a imaginar_

_o que fazer,onde você está_

_Eu contava as horas pra te ver_

_Mas não respondia o meu olhar..._

**"Será que com essa música ela vai se tocar?" pensava Tiago "Será que ela está aqui para escutar o quanto a amo e sofro com a não correspondência dela?"**

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

_to afim de você..._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enquanto isso, Lily finalmente conseguira passar pela multidão e avistava Anne e Alice.As 2 estava sobre uma pequena haste de madeira e se equilibravam em cima, vendo o show lá do alto.**

**Lily abriu espaço entre as pessoas que ali estavam e subiu na haste. Anne e Alice viram sua chegada.**

**Alice então falou, meio gritando devido ao barulho, bem próximo ao ouvido de Lily:**

**-Você não disse que ia voltar ao Salão Comunal?**

**-É...bem, eu...-falou Lily**

**-Sabia que você viria!-comentou Anne, interrompendo Lily, dando-lhe um abraço- Simplesmente, sabia!**

**-E como está o show? Não deu pra ver direito, atravessando essa multidão.**

**-Está muito bom!-falou Alice**

**-O Remo e os outros estão arrebentando- falou Anne**

**E Lily, finalmente, olhou pro palco sem nada para atrapalhar sua visão.**

**Nesse momento, Tiago se pusera mais atrás do palco, na frente estavam Sirius e Remo fazendo um solo de guitarra e baixo.Nesse instante, Tiago viu Lily, na platéia, em cima de uma haste de madeira, perto de Anne e Alice.Ela estava ali, vendo seu show.**

**Mais animado do que nunca, Tiago foi à frente, era sua vez de cantar.E cantou com muito entusiasmo, olhando diretamente para Lily. Tinha uma idéia sobre o que fazer agora.**

_Sempre que sentava no sofá_

_começava a imaginar_

_o que fazer,onde você está_

_Eu contava as horas pra te ver_

_Mas não respondia o meu olhar_

_Yeahhhh_

**E agora cantando o refrão da música, virou o seu corpo em direção a ela e cantava o refrão apontando:**

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

**Lily olhava absorta para o palco e via Tiago olhando para ela e apontando.Não podia acreditar naquilo.Aquela música era pra ela.Só podia ser!Seu coração dizia que aquilo era a coisa mais linda.Mas como sempre, Lily não chegara sequer ouvir o que seu coração tinha a dizer.Usara a sua razão e as idéias erradas contidas nela.**

**-Como ele tem coragem?-perguntou Lily, enraivecida**

**-O que você disse Lily?- falou Alice**

**-O que ouve?- perguntou Anne**

**-Como ele OUSA fazer isso?-falou Lily, ficando vermelha de raiva-Que ele pensa que é!**

**E a música ainda tocava:**

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_to afim de você_

**Enraivecida, Lily desceu da haste e começou a se encaminhar em direção à sala do lado do palco.Iria tirar aquela história a limpo timtim por timtim. Anne e Alice ainda tentaram impedir, mesmo sem entender motivo daquilo tudo, mas não conseguiram segurar a "fera".**

**E a música continuava a tocar:**

_Ô menina deixa disso _

_quero te conhecer_

_Vê se me dá uma chance_

_tô afim de voceeeeeeeeeeê _

_to afim de você (Sirius Black) _

_tô afim de voceeeeeeeeeeê _

_to afim de você (Remo Lupin)_

_tô afim de voceeeeeeeeeeê _

_to afim de você (Sirius Black)_

**O show havia terminado.Os Marotos foram muito aplaudidos e deixaram o palco como pedidos de bis.Adentraram então na Sala.**

**Tiago ainda estava absorto em seus pensamentos.Imaginava se agora Lily iria se tocar e aceitaria todo o amor que ele tinha para dar para ela.**

**Mas, naquele momento, a porta da Sala, que dava para o corredor de Hogwarts, foi batida por alguém que estava do lado de fora. Imaginando que fosse Frank, Sirius abriu a porta. **

**Não deu tempo de ver quem era.Um "furacão" invadiu a Sala. Um "furacão" ruivo e de olhos verde-vivos. Acho que não preciso dizer que quem entrara ali era...**

**-Lily?-perguntou Tiago- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**-Tiago, eu... -falou Lily, vermelha-Como você, como você...**

**- Lily! Será que eu não mereço nem um beijinho por isso!- perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto.**

**-É, você merece...-falou Lily, sonsamente.**

**Mesmo ficando surpreso com a atitude da ruiva, Tiago não deixou transparecer e chegou mais perto dela.**

**-Um belo tapa- completou Lily.**

**E sem poder desviar a tempo, Tiago levou um grande tapa no meio da cara.Lily, após fazer isso, virou-se e saiu andando decidida pelo corredor.**

**Tiago, ainda perplexo, com a mão na cara, onde ela havia batido, ficou calado.Porém, Sirius se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e disse:**

**- Ainda não foi dessa vez, amigo Pontas, ainda não foi dessa vez!**

**E as coisas se tornaram mais difíceis.Pois, três semanas depois, Lily começou a namorar Gideão.**

**N/A-Final trágico vocês dirão!É, eu sei, mas vamos dizer que o Tiago vai ter que ralar mais pra conquistar a Lily!Ôooooooo garotinha difícil, viu?**

**É, a música é do Felipe Dylon!Minha miguxa Ana queria me matar quando eu escolhi a música, mas eu sou cabeça-dura e ta feito!Mas não se preocupem!No próximo capítulo uma música boa de verdade!A minha música preferida, a melhor de todas!**

**Qual?...Não vou dizer.Vocês vão ter que esperar.**

**Não, ainda não acabei de fazer o próximo capítulo, mas espero ter acabado até a quinta que vem.E se eu vou dividi-lo em 2, eu também não sei.Na próxima atualização eu aviso!**

**Claro, Mandem COMENTS e façam uma pobre autora feliz.To carente!Preciso de reviews pra me animar!**

**Ah!E preparem os lenços se vocês são sensíveis, ou choraram com Promessas, da Silverghost.Olha a quem estou me comparando e a minha fic...Como se eu fosse boa como ela...Mas, bem, o capítulo não será tão triste quanto a fic dela, mas vai ser triste sim!**

**Um bjxxxxxxxxxxxx pra vocês e até a próxima atualização!**

**Paula Granger Black**


	3. Será que dessa vez funciona?

**N/A-Oi pessoal!Voltando com mais um capítulo da minha mini fic.Sim, mas esse não será o último.Ficou muito grande e eu vou dividi-lo em dois.A segunda parte eu ainda não acabei...O.O.mas espero fazer isso o mais rápido possível.**

**Bom, agora respondendo aos coments:**

**Eu- Não sei exatamente quem você é, pq você não deixou o nome.Realmente você tem razão, Tiago cantando Felipe Dylon não eh bom não.Mas tb, no sexto ano, ele ainda era bobinho.Nada como um ano de sofrimento no coração para deixar o Ti bem mais maduro.Esse capítulo comprova isso.Um bjxxxxxxxx pra vc e vlw por comentar.**

**Bruna Granger Potter- Oi!Que legal q vc amou a fic, fico mt contente mesmo.A idéia do show criativa?Valeu, apesar de não ser TÃO criativa assim pois me inspirei em desenhos das minhas amigas...Eu também acho que a letra da música não é ruim.O que mata é o intérprete.Um bjxxxxxxxxx pra vc tb.E continua comentando!**

**Bom, agora vamos a mais um capítulo:**

**Cap.2- Será que dessa vez funciona?**

**Era dia 31 de outubro de 1976, dia das bruxas.O ano letivo estava apenas começando, mas para algumas pessoas, estava para mudar radicalmente suas vidas.**

**Lily Evans se encontrava deitada em sua cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de tirar as vestis de Hogwarts.Pensava em como sua vida estava transtornada.Seu namoro com Gideão fracassara.Não sabia bem o motivo porque isso ocorrera.**

**Ele era gentil, cavalheiro, legal, não se metia em confusões como os Marotos, era certinho e monitor.Então, por que não dera certo?**

**Sabia que fora ela quem terminara tudo no fim do ano letivo passado, com a saída dele do colégio, pois completara o sétimo ano.**

**Sim, mas faltava algo naquela relação...faltava o amor.Mas ele era imagem do seu príncipe encantado encarnado.Então, por que não se apaixonara por ele?**

**Ela sabia o motivo, mas não queria admitir.Não dera certo com Gideão e jamais daria certo com qualquer outro pelo simples motivo de que não ser o garoto pelo qual ela suspirava, de não ser aquele que possuía cabelos despenteados e olhos castanho-esverdeados, por não ser aquele que esboçava o tão famoso sorriso maroto.Por não ser Tiago Potter.**

**Interrompendo os pensamentos de Lily, Anne entrou no quarto trajando um vestido preto com detalhes roxos e sapatos pretos, perfeitos para aquele baile que iria comemorar o Halloween.**

**Sentou-se na cama da amiga e falou:**

**-Ai, Lily!Ainda não se arrumou?**

**-Não- disse Lily simplesmente, ainda deitada.**

**-Você não vai ao baile?-perguntou Anne, mexendo no seu próprio cabelo.**

**-Não!Você sabe que não estou com um pingo de vontade...**

**-Isso tudo é por causa do Gideão, é?**

**-Acho que sim...-falou Lily**

**-Mas Lily, não foi você que terminou esse namoro há meses atrás?**

**-Foi, mas ele era como se fosse o que meu príncipe encantado encarnado.Acho que ainda sofro com isso- e pôs um travesseiro na cara.**

**-Ah, Lily, faça-me o favor- e puxou a amiga, obrigando-na a ficar sentada e tirando o travesseiro de sua cara- Lá vem você com essa obsessão por contos trouxas!Pára de drama!Pra mim isso aí tem OUTRO motivo...**

**-Ah, é, tipo o que?-disse Lily se levantando e a Anne fazendo o mesmo.**

**-Não há outro motivo a não ser o Tiago Potter.**

**-O quê?- esbravejou Lily- Como você OUSA dizer isso?- e caminhou parar o outro lado do quarto, encarando a amiga.**

**- Por que você não enxerga logo que ele te ama?- esbravejou Anne.**

**-Quem precisa enxergar algo aqui é você!-gritou Lily**

**-Ah, é?- e encaminhando-se para a porta-Continue com essa atitude que você vai acabar o perdendo.Ele não vai esperar a vida toda por você!...Se mudar de idéia quanto a festa, estarei lá com Alice que está organizando as coisas.Boa noite!-e bateu a porta do dormitório.**

**Lily jogou-se na cama e pôs o travesseiro na cara.Depois de um momento de raiva por ter brigado com Anne, Lily sentou-se na cama novamente e olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho, que tinha em frente a cama.**

**Não era mais aquela Lily decidida que um dia fora.Precisava tomar uma atitude...mas qual?**

**Lily jogou-se novamente na cama e apenas fitou o teto.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Salão Principal se enchia cada vez mais.Alunos de todas as séries e todas as casas, disputavam o espaço de um salão lotado.O teto encantado deixava transparecer o céu estrelado daquela noite de outono, perfeita para um baile como aquele.**

**No canto onde normalmente se encontrava a mesa dos professores, mais uma vez encontrava-se um palco.E nele, mais uma vez, iria tocar a banda dos Marotos.Porém, um de seus integrantes esperava que o final da história fosse diferente.**

**Tiago olhava para o teto do Salão, do local onde os Marotos estavam concentrados para o show, e refletia sobre sua vida.No tempo em que a Lily namorou Gideão, Tiago esteve abatido.Agora que o namoro acabara, tinha novamente esperança de que seu sonho se tornar-ser realidade.**

**Tentava de novo porque desistir jamais iria.Esperava que dessa vez tudo fosse diferente.**

**Diferente do primeiro Maroto, os outros tentavam se descontrair devido ao nervosismo que os acompanhava em cada show.Além disso, sabiam da importância desse show para o Tiago e estavam dispostos a ajudar.Afinal, não era um simples show, era O show...**

**Lily encontrava-se ainda deitada em sua cama fitando o teto.Várias idéias lhe passavam pela cabeça.**

**Cansada de tanto pensar em sua vida, tentando desanuviar a cabeça, pôs um casaco estilo trouxa sobre a blusa branca de Hogwarts e desceu para o Salão Comunal vazio.Todos haviam ido para o baile àquela hora.**

**Deitou num sofá próximo a lareira e percorreu seu olhar pelo salão.Algo a fez pousar o olhar no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.E por 5 minutos assim ficou, até que uma estranha força a fez levantar-se e subir a escada.Esqueceu-se que transgredia regras e seu próprio comportamento.O coração pulsava e os sentimentos a guiavam.Nada mais importava agora.**

**Abriu a porta do dormitório dos garotos.Reconheceu a cama em frente à porta.Logo atrás da cama havia o pôster do time de quadribol de Frank e, olhando mais atentamente, um porta-retrato, sobre o criado-mudo, com a foto de sua amiga, Alice.**

**A segunda cama com certeza pertencia a Pedro com vários pacotes de doce sobre o criado-mudo e várias roupas jogadas.A 3ª, com certeza, era de Remus, bem organizada e alguns livros sobre o criado-mudo.**

**A quarta só poderia ser de Sirius, com várias fotos de garotas penduradas na parede.Havia ainda uma foto de Sirius, que, provavelmente, estava com os dizeres: "Sirius, o gostosão", mas parecia ter sido enfeitiçada para dizer: "Sirius, o bundão".Quando Sirius visse, iria matar os outros.Esse pensamento fez Lily rir.**

**Ela sabia o que estava por vir agora, a cama de Tiago.Ao contrário das outras, de vista, não parecia ter nada de diferente.Mas para ela, o simples fato de ser dele fazia toda diferença.**

**Sentou-se na cama dele.Parecia querer ver o próprio Tiago ali.Deitou-se na cama dele e tinha vontade de não sair mais.**

**Porém não podia aceitar aqueles sentimentos acreditar no que ele dizia?**

**Sentou-se na cama novamente já chorando e viu o criado-mudo dele.Pegou um porta-retrato com a foto dele, que estava lá.Observando atentamente, passando os dedos sobre a foto, como que querendo tocá-lo.**

**Enxugou as lágrimas, devolveu o porta-retrato pro lugar e saiu do dormitório decidida.**

**Estava na hora de acabar com aquele sofrimento.Tinha de saber a verdade...**

**Anne andou pelo Salão, já lotado.Deu várias voltas, até encontrar Alice.A garota trajava uma blusa laranja, sobre um longa saia, que ia até o tornozelo, cheia de pontas da cor preta.O salto fino deixava a menina mais alta.E isso a deixava bastante feliz.A altura não era um de seus fortes.Ela arrumava um último ornamento com uma colega da Lufa-Lufa, que também se candidatara a ajudar na organização do show.Aproximando-se da garota, que acabar de descer de um banquinho, apenas falou:**

**-Oi, Alice!**

**-Ah!Oi, Anne!-e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga-Ah!Essa aqui é Jéssica Ruts, da Lufa-Lufa.Jéssica, essa é Anne Hokins, da Grifinória, minha grande amiga.**

**As duas garotas se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos.**

**-Se quiser ir agora, Jéssica, pode ir.Acho que já acabamos tudo!-falou Alice, pondo a cadeira no devido lugar, e ajeitando uma mexa do cabelo.**

**- Tchau, então!- falou a garota da Lufa-Lufa-Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Anne.-e despedindo-se, saiu, abrindo caminho pela multidão.**

**Ufa- comentou Alice- essa ornamentação deu trabalho!Agora, imagina se não tivéssemos varinhas pra nos ajudar?Não sei como os trouxas conseguem.Tenho que perguntar isso a Lily...-comentou a garota, se dirigindo a amiga- E por falar em Lily, cadê ela?**

**-Era isso que estava tentando dizer a você.- comentou Anne, cabisbaixa-Ela não vem.**

**-Como assim não vem?-falou Alice, que apesar de perguntar, já imaginava essa reação da amiga.**

**-Isso é apenas porque ela não aceita que ama o Tiago.- falou Anne, caminhando lado a lado com a amiga, tentando encontrar um bom lugar para ver o show- Acabamos até brigando por causa disso.**

**-Ai, ai, ai!Sinto vocês terem brigado!Odeio quando isso acontece, mas a Lily é muito cabeça-dura quanto a essa história!-falou Alice, parando num espaço, que tinha um boa visão do palco.-Será que eu indo lá falar com ela, eu não a consigo convencer...**

**-Não vai adiantar- interrompeu Anne, encarnado a amiga- Você só será mais uma brigada com ela.Além do mais, por mais que sabemos que ela está estragando a própria vida, não podemos agir por ela.Só podemos aconselhar.- falou Anne, triste- Nada mais pode ser feito.A própria Lily é que tem que enxergar a verdade.**

**As meninas mantiveram-se em silêncio.Era duro pensar em como a amiga estava errada.Mas não dependia mais delas.Só a Lily podia traçar seu próprio destino.**

**No palco do show, luzes começaram a aparecer.O show já estava pra começar.Os Marotos já saiam do camarim.Tiago ainda estava pensativo.Por uma fresta entre algumas caixas, podia ver a multidão que se formava ali no Salão.**

**Seu coração disparava a qualquer pensamento de que Lily estaria ali.Ouvia apenas ao longe a voz de Frank chamando a entrada de Pedro Pettigrew no placo.**

**Queria que sua ruivinha estivesse ali.Ela não sabia o quanto ele tinha pra falar pra ela.O quanto precisava que ela entendesse.**

**Remo agora era chamado ao palco e aplausos eram ouvidos.Mas isso não retirava Tiago de seus pensamentos.Será que sua ruivinha estaria ali?Seu coração queria que sim.Mas a sua razão não estava tão certa.**

**Sirius fora chamado ao palco.O grito das fãs era ensurdecedor. O próximo a ser chamado era Tiago, mas sua cabeça continuava a pensar.Sua razão sabia que ela não viria.Ela o odiava e jamais iria prestigiar seu show novamente.**

**Agora, era chamado ao palco.Entrou e foi aclamado. Independente de agora ela estar ali ou não precisava expressar o que sentiu e o que sentia por aquela garota que embalava seu coração.Era a hora de começar a cantar, mesmo com o coração despedaçado pela ausência dela...**

**Lily acabara de abrir a passagem da mulher-gorda.Saíra como um furacão.Não se importava com suas roupas, ou com sua cara vermelha de choro.Tinha de saber a verdade sobre o sentimentos de Tiago.Ao sair correndo, a mulhar-gorda a indagou:**

**-Aonde vai correndo desse jeito, menina?**

**Parando no meio do corredor, virou-se para trás, e respondeu:**

**-Vou ao show!- começou a correr de costas mesmo- Tenho de ir!Meu futuro depende disso...- e desvirando-se, voltou a correr normalmente.**

**-Com essas roupas?- gritou a mulher-gorda, para a garota, que desaparecia no fim do corredor- Mas não é um baile?- quis saber, mas a garota já desaparecera do seu campo de visão.**

**Lily corri pelos corredores vazios àquela hora.Um único sentimento a embalava.Não importava suas roupas ou o seu estado.O amor e a certeza de encontrar uma resposta naquele show, naquela música, a faziam esquecer de qualquer coisa.Precisava chegar a tempo.Precisava...**

**Iniciando a música, inicialmente, só com o ritmo.Tiago a iniciará, sob os gritos das fãs, mas sua cabeça estava muito longe.Estava nela, na sua ruivinha, e nas atitudes dela no último ano.No namoro dela...E inspirado nisso, a sua música agora tocava:**

You... doing that thing you do! **_(Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz)_**

Breakin' my heart into a million pieces **_(partindo meu coração em_** **_milhões de pedaços)_**

Like you always do. **_(como você sempre faz)_**

**Porque ela o fazia sofrer tanto?Por que ela sempre partira o seu coração em milhões de pedaços o tempo todo com os seus não?Mas mesmo assim, ela nunca deixava de enfeitiçá-lo, com os seus olhos e o seu inconfundível, sorriso.Que infelizmente, ele nunca conseguira dela.**

_Lily corria pelo castelo.A brisa do vento batia em seu rosto.O som da música ecoava pelo colégio, mas não era possível escutá-lo com precisão.Não chegara a tempo do início da apresentação, mas precisava saber da verdade. _

_Por que precisava tanto saber a verdade?Seu coração já sabia a muito tempo dos sentimentos dela e do dele, mas sua razão teimava em acreditar em simples mentiras.Agora, sentia-se mal._

_Devido a essa sua "certeza absoluta", jamais fora capaz de esboçar um único sorriso para ele.O que sempre saía dos seus lábios eram farpas e nada mais..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And you, don't mean to be cruel******_ e você, não seja tão cruel)_**

You never even knew about the heartache**_(Você nunca soube sobre a dor no coração)_**

I've been going through. **_(Que eu venho tendo)_**

**O quanto doera para ele essas farpas já não sabia...Acostumara-se a rejeição dela.E passou a acreditar que farpas, não eram mais que simples elogios, de alguém que um dia iria amá-lo.Mais isso mudou, quando ela começara a namorar Gideão.Quando essa história começou, imaginara o quanto ela estava sendo cruel.Já não bastava a dor no coração que ele tinha?**

_Sim, ela fora cruel com ele!Jamais deu qualquer chance para o rapaz.Ele aparentava ter mudado.Não era mais aquele garoto metido que ela um dia conhecera.Ele tinha amadurecido...E quem quando adolescente, não cometia brincadeiras meio estúpidas?.Meninos.Todos eram assim, poucos se faziam exceção à regra..._

_Agora imaginava o quanto ele não teria sofrido com a rejeição dela.Sentia-se um verdadeiro monstro.Por que não acreditara em seu próprio coração antes?Mas, mesmo agora, não conseguiria ficar quieta até saber a verdade.No fundo, sua razão apenas queria um motivo para confiar naquele ser, a quem ela mesma sempre definira como "não-confiável"..._

Well I try and try to forget you girl**_(Bem, eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, garota)_**

But it's just so hard to do_**(mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)**_

Every time you do that thing you do! **_(todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)_**

**Por muitas vezes. Ele fingiu acreditar na simples vontade de conquista, mas quando finalmente notou que algo mais estava por trás de toda essa devoção a ela, tentou conquistá-la de todas as formas.Todas rejeitadas.E mesmo prometendo a si mesmo que não iria procurá-la mais.Que realmente ia desistir dela, não conseguia.Ela era como se fosse um imã que o puxava sempre de volta para ela, mesmo com os seus não e com a sua rejeição.Mesmo agora, sabendo que ela não o queria mais, encheu-se de esperança, e não estava por tocar ali para ela, novamente?**

**Era impossível esquecê-la.Tentar ele tentou inúmeras vezes, mas conseguir, não conseguiu.Também como esquecer aquele sorriso, que mesmo que não dado a ele, embalava os seus sonhos por inúmeras vezes, aqueles olhos que o enfeitiçavam.Não, era impossível esquecê-la...**

_Quantas vezes ela não o menosprezara?Quantas vezes ela não gritara com ele?Quantas vezes disse a ele "eu te odeio"?Com certeza inúmeras e incontáveis vezes.E mesmo assim ele continuava a perseguí-la e adorá-la.Por que?_

_Por que ele simplesmente não partira pra outra? Por que ele era tão aficionado por ela?Por que?Quantas vezes ela o ouvir dizer que era a última vez que tentava, que era sua última tentativa, mas tempos depois ele voltava?_

_Ele dizia ser impossível esquecê-la.Para ela, era impossível esquecer DELE.Mas preferia achar que era uma simples falta de costume as suas investidas._

_Acostumara-se a tê-lo sempre ao lado e não notara em quanto foi cruel com o menino, mantendo sua criancice.ELA não o permitira partir.ELA o prendera naquele amor, julgado para ela impossível, mas para ele, natural.Seus atos e suas atitudes eram cruéis, mas não o bastante para o fazer desistir.Quanto mais berrava com ele, quanto mais dizia não, mas o fazia querer tê-la para si..._

I know all the games you play**_(Eu sei todos os jogos que você joga)_**

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know**_(E eu vou achar um caminho para fazer_** **_você saber que)_**

That you'll be mine someday. **_(você será minha um dia)_**

**Com o tempo, aprendi todas as artimanhas dela.Sabia bem seu tipo de fora para cada situação, apesar de sempre serem diferentes.Nunca vi pessoa com língua tão ferina quanto ela.Aprendi o que ela gostava, o que a atraia, mas parece que nada disso servia para mim.Mas sempre tinha a esperança de em algum momento achar um caminho para ela saber que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria minha...**

_Ele logo aprendeu todos os meus passos.As frases, as reações, tudo.Mais eu sempre tinha novas armas para o deixar desnorteado.Mesmo assim ele vivia repetindo a mesma frase "Um dia você será minha" e eu sempre respondia "Nem em pesadelo, Potter".Mas ele parecia não ligar pra minha resposta, parecia realmente acreditar naquela utopia, naquele sonho impossível..._

Cause we, could be happy can't you see? **_(porque nós podemos ser feliz você não vê?)_**

If you know me let me be the one to hold you **_(se você apenas me fizer ser aquele que para te segurar)_**

And keep you here with me. **_(e você ficar aqui comigo)_**

**Afinal, nós podemos ser felizes!Por que ela não enxerga isso?Se ela apenas dissesse um sim, se ela apenas me desse uma chance e permitisse eu ser aquele que é seu porto seguro, eu poderia mostrar pra ela que ela pode confiar em mim.Para ficar aqui comigo...**

_Eu jamais acreditei que pudéssemos ficar juntos e sermos felizes.Éramos diferentes demais e as qualidades dele para mim, não passavam de defeitos e mais defeitos.Mas será que depois de tanto tempo, ainda conseguiremos ficar juntos?Será que realmente somos feitos um para o outro?Como ter certeza?Mas não importa muito mais.Sinto-me vazia, com algo faltando.Sinto-me frágil e o que mais queria era ficar com ele nesse momento...Para me reconfortar, para me dar um porto seguro...Será que ele é capaz disso?_

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl**_(porque eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, garota)_**

But it's just so hard to do. **_(mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)_**

Every time you do that thing you do! **_(todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)_**

**Já não adianta tentar esquecê-la.Por que ela não me aceita?Por que não confia em mim?Esquecê-la sempre será impossível para mim.Então, por que ela não acabava logo com aquilo tudo?Por que ela não me procurara?**

**Mas será que mesmo ela dizendo não, eu irei deixá-la?Por que sei que sempre a amarei, mesmo sem o amor dela, mas será que conseguirei sofrer o menos possível, se possível?Improvável, com ela esbanjando sempre o seu sorriso e me enfeitiçando com seu olhar.Pra mim ela tornou-se tão vital quanto a água que bebo, ou o ar que respiro...**

_Será que ele é capaz de não me trocar assim que acabar o desafio?Será que ele pode estar apenas me enganando, e eu estive sempre certa? Será que ele é capaz de me esquecer?_

_Não sei se conseguiria esquecê-lo, nem que quisesse.Mas será que ele apenas mente sobre o que sente?Não sei...mas estou cansada de não me entregar, de não aceitá-lo.Estou cansada de fugir como um rato dos meus próprios sentimentos.Mas só há um meio de saber a verdade, que irá pôr fim a qualquer dúvida...preciso ser corajosa para encarar a verdade, seja ela qual seja.E ela está a minha espera, bem atrás dessa porta..._

**Lily parou diante da porta do Salão Principal.Finalmente chegara a seu destino.Muito barulho podia ser escutado vindo de dentro do Salão****A música parecia estar apenas na parte do ritmo.Olhou a porta atentamente, atrás dela, estava a verdade por qual Lily tanto ansiava:**

**-Bom...- falou pra si mesma, enquanto empurrava a enorme porta de ferro- está na hora de descobrir quais rumos meu futuro irá tomar.- e deu um fraco sorriso.**

**E com essas últimas palavras adentrou no Salão, fechando a porta, atrás de si.Estava preparada pra tudo agora...**

**Entrou num Salão abarrotado de pessoas.Animadas, as pessoas dançavam, ao som da música, que tocava, mesmo estando na parte apenas de ritmo.Ao passar pela porta, e adentrar no aposento, algumas pessoas que dançavam e estavam ali perto, olharam para a sua figura de cima a baixo.Estava destoante na decoração.**

**O Salão abarrotado de enfeites de Halloween, com morcegos transfigurados, que voavam pelo céu do Salão.As abóbora que tinham velas, dando luz ao lugar.Vários tecidos roxos, pretos e abóboras pendurados nas paredes.Seus rajes em nada combinavam.**

**Trajava a blusa branca, a saia , as meias brancas e os sapatos utilizados na escola, além de um casaco roxo, estilo trouxa.Parecia que tinham esquecido de avisá-la que seria um baile, e que tinha que ir vestida como mandava o figurino.**

**Agora, imagina, aquele clima de animação de festa.Um local quente e abafado, mas cheio de alegria.Imaginou?**

**Bom, ela não estava num clima muito festivo, não?A cara vermelha de quem acabara de chorar, e não muito alegre.**

**Agora, imagina, tudo isso, junto com as suas roupas amassadas, do tipo que "acabou de sair da boca de um cachorro".Além disso, os cabelos sem pentear e desgrenhados.**

**Podemos dizer que a reação geral não fora tão estranha assim.Quem a visse podia jurar que ela uma doente que fugira do St.Mungus, ou mesmo uma louca fugida de algum centro psiquiátrico.**

**Isso não pareceu incomodar Lily.Estava ali por um motivo muito importante para ficar com vergonha por os outros lhe encararem assim.Por sorte dela também, como as únicas luzes que vinham eram do palco e das velas dentro das abóboras, podemos dizer que muita gente não estava vendo muitas coisas, não?**

**Ignorando a todos, caminhou um pouco, pelos lugares e sentou-se no fundo do Salão, no chão mesmo.Pela animação das pessoas, se entristeceu ainda uma música animada, podia expressar algum sentimento de dor por parte dele?Uma música, em que as garotas fazem até jogos com mãozinhas?**

**Mas não adiantava tirar conclusões precipitadas.Tinha de esperar até o final para saber...**

**Tiago estava em cima do palco, segurando sua guitarra.As pessoas haviam adorado a música, dançavam e curtiam como jamais ele tinha visto.Mais mesmo sendo mais romântica do que a sua outra passava a impressão de ser mais animada...Será que ninguém reparara na letra?Sobre o que exatamente ele falara?...Será que ninguém a relacionara a ela?...**

**Anne e Alice curtiam a música lá embaixo, dançando como loucas.Nunca ouviram música tão boa.Nem se comparava a primeira música deles.Essa tinha mais ritmo, mais som, mais animação, mais...letra...**

**-Anne...-falou Alice, cutucando a amiga**

**-Que foi?-perguntou a amiga, meio gritando devido ao barulho do local.**

**-Você reparou na letra?- perguntou Alice, olhando para a amiga**

**-Reparar?Como assim?- quis saber a garota, encarando a amiga- Quê que você quer dizer com isso?**

**-A letra, Anne...- falou Alice- Acho que ela ta falando da Lily!**

**-Quê?-respondeu incrédula a garota**

**-É, repara só!Uma garota que ele não consegue esquecer...-disse a menina, cheia de razão- Quem mais poderia ser, se não a Lily?**

**-Ele fez essa música pra ela?- comentou a Anne, ainda incrédula- Ele fez uma música pra ela, e a doida ainda acha que ele não gosta dela...É como se fosse uma declaração de amor.Na frente de TODO MUNDO!**

**-Ai, que coisa mais fofa!-respondeu a mais romântica das 3 amigas-Frank jamais fez isto pra mim!**

**-Isso é que é prova de amor...- comentou Anne- E a Lily ainda não acredita nele...Onde está ela para não ver isso? **

**Mais próxima do que Anne e Alice podia imaginar, Lily estava sentada no chão do Salão apenas esperando.Deixava sua cabeça divagar em meio a tantos pensamentos.Assim como Tiago, que cantava no palco.Mas a cabeça de ambos estava longe...muito mais longe...**

I don't ask a lot girl ( Sirius e Remo repetem)- **_(Eu não pedi uma grande garota)_**

but I know one thing's for sure.( Sirius e Remo repetem)- **_(Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza)_**

It's the love that I haven't got girl. **_(Isto é amor eu nunca consegui, garota)_**

And I just can't take it anymore. **_(e eu apenas não posso ter isso mais)_**

**Não dava mais pra agüentar.Seu peito ardia com aquela música, fazia ele lembrar-se sempre dela e das sensações do último ano.Ele não havia pedido uma garota como aquela.Uma garota tão difícil.Mas a amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém na sua vida.Porém jamais tinha conseguido o amor dela, ou mesmo sua devida atenção quanto a ele e os seus sentimentos.Mas então ela começara a namorar Gideão.Todo o amor que um dia imaginava que ela fosse dar a ele...a esperança de que um dia isso ocorresse, evaporou-se.O amor dela era uma coisa impossível, sabia disso.**

**Não poderia ter isso mais, nem mesmo a esperança de que aquilo não passava de simples rancor.Brigas bobas que um dia cessariam.Era a hora de desistir, tirar o time de campo.A derrota era eminente.Nunca o amor dele iria transpassar aquelas barreira criadas por ela.Sempre o ódio dela iria vencer.Então pra que mais lutar, se já fora derrotado tantas vezes?O resultado jamais mudaria.Não tinha chance alguma...**

**Mais ele precisava extravasar sua raiva por nada ter dado certo.Ele precisava soltar aquilo que estava guardado dentro dele.Assim que acabou de cantar a estrofe, Tiago, soltou um grande YEAHHHHHH.**

**Jogando-se no chão do palco com a sua guitarra, dando uma de cantor de rock.Os acordes soavam rápidos.Animavam ainda mais a música, que para ele era a sua carta de alforria.Esperava se libertar finalmente do fantasma que assombrava sua alma, seus pensamentos e seu coração.Um fantasma chamado Lily Evans...**

**Sentada no fundo de Salão, Lily acompanhava cada palavra que Tiago dissera.Os olhos marejados, com as lágrimas já escapando dos olhos.Por que fora tão burra? perguntava-se**

**Estava tudo ali.Sim, tudo estava naquela música.A verdade que ela se recusara a enxergar, que fingia não acreditar.Ele a amava, e ela sabia disso.Tinha a confirmação agora de uma coisa que ela já sabia fazia tempo, mas sempre se recusara a acreditar.**

**Ele a amava.E o que mais doía não era a constatação disso, era a sua enorme burrice de não acreditar antes...antes...**

**Agora estava tudo perdido.Ele nem mesmo a queria mais.Falara isso.O amor dela ele nunca teve e não poderia ter isso mais.Agora, o que fazer?**

**Não tinha idéias, seu futuro era apenas uma viver sem ele que era a estrela que a guiava, o sol que iluminava seu dia?Aquilo doía o mais fundo possível em sua alma. Não tinha mais chances de concertar...não tinha mais chances...**

**Após o momento de extravasar a raiva e a angústia que se ocupava dentro dele, Tiago se levantara do chão e estava de pé novamente.Era hora de terminar a música.**

Cause we, could be happy can't you see? **_(porque nós podemos ser feliz você não vê?)_**

If you know me let me be the one to hold you **_(se você apenas me fizer ser aquele que para te segurar)_**

and keep you here with me. **_(e você ficar aqui comigo)_**

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go **_(porque me dói tanto apenas de ver você partir)_**

Around with someone new. **_(junto com alguém novo)_**

And to find that you, you're doing that thing. **_(e se eu soubesse que você está fazendo aquilo)_**

Every day just doing that thing. **_(todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo)_**

I can't take you doing that thing you do******_(Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você faz!)_**

**Ele queria a sua carta de alforria, mas antes iria tentar pela ultima vez.Bastava que ela visse que eles podiam ser felizes juntos.Por que ela não via isso logo?Afinal doía tanto vê-la partir.Quanto mais vê-la como no último ano saindo com alguém novo.**

**Mas ela tinha que amá-lo de verdade.Ele não conseguiria ficar com ela se continuasse esbanjando seu sorriso para todos menos para ele, enfeitiçando-o com seus olhos para depois largá-lo.**

**Se fosse para fazê-lo sofrer no futuro como ela já fazia agora, muito obrigado mais era melhor nem começar nada.Não poderia ficar com ela, se ela vivesse quebrando o coração dele em milhões de pedaços como sempre fazia.Nesse caso, era melhor mesmo esquecê-la...**

**Mas afinal a quem estava enganando.Ela não estava vendo a sua apresentação, e jamais mudaria de idéia.Era melhor já se acostumar com uma vida sem ela.Que esperanças havia ali de um milagre acontecer?**

**Era duro ter que tocar sua vida a partir daquele momento, mas as feridas estavam abertas agora e no futuro vão cicatrizando até que se fechem. Apesar dele achar que a dela jamais ia se fechar por completo...**

**O show terminara.As pessoas aplaudiam de pé.Os Marotos já saiam do palco.Todos diziam que eles com certeza iam emplacar, ganhando de muitas bandas bruxas de sucesso.Mas Lily mantinha-se sentada pensando.As lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, mas um sorriso percorria seus lábios.O sorriso da esperança.Novidade para ela mesma, que poderia jurar ser o melhor dado em toda a sua vida.**

**Quando imaginava que tudo estava perdido, uma luz apareceu no fim do túneo.As esperanças foram renovadas.Tiago mesmo as tirou e as recolocou no lugar com a última estrofe da música.**

**Tinha agora a esperança de concertar os erros do passado e quem sabe, modificar o seu futuro.**

**Levantou-se num pulo, limpando o rosto com as mangas do casaco.Sabia bem aonde ir agora...**

**N/A- Sério, eu sou MUITO melosa.Acredita que eu cheguei a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos com esse capítulo.Que eu mesma escrevi!Podem me chamar de boba, afinal eu sou mesmo.**

**Bom, o próximo capítulo deve ser o último, pelo menos, assim eu espero.E também pretendo entregar no prazo.Na quinta que vem.**

**Ah!Eu to precisando de sugestões pro próximo capítulo.Eu quero que, se vocês souberem, me mandem um nome de uma música romântica, lenta, que se toca em bailes de estudantes.Por favor, mandem o mais rápido possível pra eu poder terminar o próximo capítulo.**

**E COMENTEM, VIU?**

**Um bjxxxxxxxxxxxx pra todo mundo, **

**Paula Granger Black**


	4. Tinha que acontecer, estava escrito

**N/A- Oi gente!Desculpa por não ter postado o capítulo na quinta, mas é que eu não pude.Ainda não tinha acabado...O.O.Quer dizer, a história sim, mas faltava a música.Obrigado mesmo pelas sugestões, mas eu acabei me decidindo mesmo por uma música que eu GOSTO muito e faz parte de um dos filmes que eu mais amo, Meninas Malvadas.Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, a música do capítulo anterior pra que não sabe, é **_That thing you do_**, do The Wonders.É de um filme, que já passou milhares de vezes na sessão da tarde.Apesar de ser uma banda fictícia, The Wonders marcou muito, como uma verdadeira banda.Bom, é isso aí.**

**Agora vamos aos comentários:**

**Nessa Reinehr-Valeu mesmo pelos seus 2 coments.A Lily realmente mente MUITO pra ela mesma sobre os próprios sentimentos.E, quer saber, eu também fico imaginando o gatésimo Sirius, o fofíssimo Remo e o lindo Tiaguito tocando!Coisa mais fofa!Amou a fic?Sério?Que legal, eu fico até vermelha com esse elogio.Ah, e não precisa acabar com seus dedinhos não.O capítulo novo chegou.Lily e Tiago se entendendo...Agora é só curir. Bjxxxxxxxxxxxx e vlw mesmo por comentar e acompanhar essa mini-fic.**

**Paty Evans- Oi!Olha valeu mesmo pelas sugestões.Eu vi essas músicas e elas realmente são MUITO boas.Amei!Mas eu me decidi por outra, achei que tinha mais a ver com a situação.Mesmo assim muito obrigado.Brigadão!Ah, e valu pelo coment.Bjssssssssssssss pra vc.**

**Bom, agora com vocês o último capítulo dessa minha mini-fic.Espero que gostem!**

**Cap.3-"Tinha que acontecer,...estava escrito"**

**Lily percorria o Salão Principal.Não mais usava a sua razão.A qual, para ela antigamente, o seu maior trunfo.Neste momento ela mantinha-se esquecida.Perdida em algum lugar do tempo e do espaço.Os sentimentos afloravam a sua pele.Não tinha certeza alguma sobre seu futuro.Mas a esperança que tudo ocorresse certo guiava o coração descompassado da jovem.**

**Guiando-a pela multidão que estava no Salão, percorria um caminho sem volta.Ali, teria que renegar a tudo aquilo que se baseara em 7 anos.Admitir que estava errada.Mudar sua atitude e as suas convicções.Antigamente, para ela, aquilo era perder totalmente o seu orgulho.Que por sinal, proporcionara todos aqueles males por qual fora obrigada a passar nos últimos tempos.**

**Ferir o orgulho dela era como matar um pouco de Lily.E, admitir que errara por tanto tempo, seria uma morte fatal.Mas, naquele momento, admitir que errara, era não uma mais uma questão de morte, mas sim uma questão vital, de quem tentava consertar os erros do passado e iniciar tudo de novo.**

**Com essa energia, andava a passos largos em meio aos alunos que ali estavam.Dançando, curtindo, comendo, rindo, namorando.A felicidade imperava no lugar.Não se pode dizer que aquela alegria contagiava de todo a jovem, afinal, algo importante estava para ocorrer, e isso mexia com os nervos de qualquer um que passasse por situação semelhante.**

**Mas aquela alegria embrenhava em sua mente e a fazia pensar sobre tudo.Relembrando de coisas ocorridas anteriormente.Um casal se beijando num dos cantos do Salão faziam-na se lembrar de um fato aparentemente parecido, mas, de fato, MUITO diferente.**

Uma menina ruiva, com olhos verde-vivos, de 15 anos, estava sentada numa mesa, no Salão Principal.Era um baile bonito, que ocupava amplamente os aposentos do Salão.Era o último dia na escola.Enfim, terminara-se o ano letivo e acabara-se os NOM´s

A garota encontrava-se sentada numa mesa, com mais duas meninas. Anne e Alice encontravam-se ali.Todas as três sentadas, escutando a música que penetrava em seus ouvidos.Era agitada, mas muito boa.Logo porém, ela cessou.Uma música lenta começou a tocar.Os casais logo levantaram-se e foram para a pista.

Sem reparar, um rapaz alto, com cabelos castanhos aproximou-se das três.E, vestido em seu blazer, pôs-se a mão a frente de Alice, e apenas perguntou:

-Você me daria a honra dessa dança?-perguntou olhando diretamente para a morena, que ficou amplamente vermelha.Era loucamente apaixonada por aquele rapaz chamado Frank.Tímida, não conseguia soltar uma só palavra.Porém, parece que seus instintos não conseguiam era resistir aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.E sua cabeça logo balançava afirmativamente.

O moreno apenas abriu um sorriso, e ainda bobificada, Alice segurou a mão do rapaz, deixando-se conduzir para o Salão.

Anne e Lily soltaram um sorriso.

-Será que era hoje que esses dois se acertam?-falou Anne, observando o casal embrenhar-se me meio a multidão.

-Espero que sim- comentou Lily.

Mas antes que pudessem dizer algo mais, um rapaz loiro, alto, chegou em Anne, pedindo-na para vir dançar com ele.

-Você se incomoda Lily de ficar aqui sozinha?- perguntou Anne, antes de responder ao rapaz

-Claro que não.- respondeu Lily em resposta- Vá se divertir.Eu ficarei bem aqui.

E segurando a mão do jovem, Anne desapareceu na multidão também, deixando Lily sozinha na mesa.Mas não por muito tempo...

**Os Marotos haviam saído do show.Prontamente comentavam sobre o mesmo.**

**-Oh!Foi demais!-exclamava Sirius, sem parar.-Foi demais!Demais!**

**-É, Sirius, mas não precisa ficar exclamando a mesma coisa o tempo todo!-falou Remo, sentado-se numa das cadeiras da saleta.E apesar de parecer estar repreendendo, carregava um enorme sorriso nos lábios.**

**-Então ta, vou mudar.Uau!Uau, uau, uau!-falava de novo Sirius**

**-Por que você não fala logo Auuuuuu!Sabemos que está louco para deixar seus instintos caninos falarem mais alto- comentou Remo, debochando do amigo.**

**-Há, há, há!-riu, sarcasticamente-Apesar de não ser uma má idéia...**

**-Ora, francamente...-falou Remo, rindo da idéia do amigo- Está tão calado, Rabicho...O que houve?**

**-Eu...eu...eu...-balbuciou o garoto gorducho**

**-Acho que o Rabicho entrou em estado de choque.-comentou Sirius sentando-se numa das poltronas.Na verdade, esparramando-se nela.**

**-Foi demais!-pronunciou-se finalmente o garoto, saindo do estado de choque.**

**-E você, Tiago?- falou Remo, levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até a janela, onde o amigo se encontrava, enquanto Sirius e Pedro comentavam sobre o show.**

**-Eu, o que?-falou o garoto, sem desgrudar os olhos da janela.**

**-Depois vocês ainda falam que o Aluado sou eu...-comentou o garoto, ficando ao lado do amigo-Que que ta pegando?**

**-É só que...-pronunciou-se o garoto, mas foi interrompido pelo "lobinho".**

**-É a Lily, não é?**

**-É...-falou o garoto confessando- Eu só esperava que ela estivesse aqui...**

**-E por que acha que ela não está?-perguntou Remo**

**-Eu sei que ela não veio...**

**-Como tem tanta certeza?- perguntou o garoto, olhando para o amigo, dentro dos olhos.**

**-Eu simplesmente sei- falou por último, deprimido-Ela me odeia**

**-Ás vezes, nos enganamos sobre o que estamos sentindo.E, ás vezes, precisamos só de tempo para descobrir a verdade.**

**-Mais tempo do que eu já dei a ela?- falou Tiago, já soando ligeiramente irritado- Não, ela me odeia.É a mais pura verdade...**

**-Surpresas ás vezes ocorrem, Tiago- falou o garoto-Não acredito sinceramente que Lily odeie você.Ela está apenas com as idéias confusas.**

**-E o que posso fazer pra que isso mude? - perguntou o garoto, desesperadamente- Nada do que eu faço dá resultado! Realmente acredita que um dia, ela acredite em mim?**

**-Quem sabe?- falou o garoto, e saiu de perto do amigo, deixando-o sozinho.**

**Isso era algo impossível de ocorrer.Sabia disso.Era melhor abandonar de vez essa idéia maluca.**

**Mas naquele momento a porta bateu.O coração do garoto bateu descompassado.Era ela!**

**Sirius abriu a porta e a esperança imperava, quando por trás da porta apareceu apenas...Frank.**

**-Minha gente!-comentou o garoto-Que show foi aquele?Olha, ao que tudo indica vocês estão com tudo para estar nas primeiras paradas de sucesso das rádios bruxas...**

**E continuou falando, coisas que Tiago nem mais ouviu.A desilusão e a decepção tomavam conta dele mais uma vez.Caminhou novamente para a janela, enquanto Frank falava com os outros.Do outro lado viu os casais dançando uma música lenta.Aquilo lhe lembrava nitidamente, um outro baile.Já fazia tanto tempo...Mas a lembrança retornou a sua cabeça como se tivesse sido ontem que tudo ocorrera.**

Os Marotos estavam sentados numa mesa do Salão esbaldando-se.Era o fim do ano letivo, nada mais de provas ou pressões.Finalmente, estavam livres desse tipo de pesadelo.Todos comemoravam.

-Graças a Merlin, isso chegou ao fim, não agüentava mais!-exclamou Sirius, sentado na cadeira, encarando os amigos.

-Como se você tivesse estudado muito...-comentou Remo, na ponta oposta da mesa, retrucando a afirmação do amigo.

-Hunf!Eu NÃO preciso estudar muito porque sou o garoto mais inteligente dessa escola..-comentou o moreno, enchendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada, de uma enorme garrafa que havia na mesa.

-Eu não tenho certeza quanto ao inteligente, mas modesto...você ganha disparado-respondeu Remo

-Estou com medo é do resultado, isso sim- falou Pedro, intrometendo-se na conversa.

-Também como conseguiu errar questões tão óbvias, andando conosco sempre?Parece que não aprendeu em nada com o mestre.- exclamou Sirius, já olhando as meninas que ali passavam, estava quase na hora da "caça".

-Pelo menos, ele não está tão quieto quanto nosso amigo Tiago- falou Remo, dirigindo-se ao amigo que se mantinha calado até aquele momento.

-Pensando na ruivinha, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius, debochando do amigo- Ou no fora que você tomou nela, há uma semana?

-Nem uma coisa nem outra, Almofadinhas...-respondeu o garoto, apesar de estar mentindo, pois era exatamente sobre isso que pensava.Não conseguira pensar em outra coisa a não ser o que ela dissera a ele a uma semana.Ridículo, pois sabia que ela sentia tudo isso sobre ele.Mas ele não parecia querer ela sentindo-se assim por ele.Mesmo sem saber a vontade de conquista estava se transformando em nada mais que amor.

-Aham...sei!E sobre o que você estava pensando?-perguntou o Maroto ao amigo, rindo da cara dele.

-Sobre o que vou fazer nas férias...Apenas isso- mentiu o rapaz.

-Bom, não importa- falou Remo, interrompendo a futura discussão- Vamos fazer um brinde?

-Claro!Um brinde!-falou Sirius, enchendo o copo dos outros com cerveja amanteigada

Erguendo os copos, Sirius falou novamente:

-Um brinde a mim, o ser mais maravilhoso do planeta.-os outros ficaram calados.

-Muito engraçadinho- falou Tiago, olhando para a cara do amigo.

-Esta certo, vamos fazer um brinde então ao que todo homem gosta.Bebida, vassoura, quadribol e, principalmente,...-falou Sirius

-Mulheres!-brandiram juntos, Tiago e Sirius.

Fazendo timtim com os copos, eles bebiam o copo calmamente.A música rápida cessou dando lugar a uma música lenta.Uma linda garota passou por Sirius e sorriu para o rapaz, indo a pista de dança.Sirius logo terminou sua bebida e foi falando:

-Vocês vão me desculpar, mas o dever me chama- e foi ao encontro da garota.

-Tiago levantou-se também.Precisava se esbaldar na festa pra ver se tirava as palavras da ruivinha na cabeça.

-Desculpem você dois, mas eu também tenho que ir- e levantando-se da mesa, foi em direção a pista de dança.Passou por Sirius no caminho, que a essa altura, já estava a beijar a garota.E numa questão de lance de olhar, encontrou a figura de Lily sentada numa mesa, do outro lado do Salão. Encaminhou-se a ela, mesmo que suas intenções iniciais, não fossem pensar nela.Fazer a ruivinha irritar-se tinha se tornado sua especialidade.Não poderia perder uma chance como aquela.Mesmo que, no fundo, a idéia não fosse bem essa.

Lily estava sentada, pensando sobre a vida.Lembrando-se das doces palavras de Gideão dadas a ela, na noite anterior.Fora tão burra de recusar o convite dele.Se pelo menos tivesse aceitado, não estaria sentada naquela mesa sozinha...

Porém, logo sentiu algo roçar no seu pescoço.Imaginando que talvez fosse ele, já ia virar o rosto, quando escutou palavras saírem dos lábios do rapaz, direto em seu ouvido.

-Sozinha, Evans?- perguntou o garoto.

Definitivamente aquela não era a voz de Gideão.Virando o rosto para a direção do rapaz.Ele já se encontrava a alguns metros de distancia, já tomando medidas de segurança física.O rosto da menina perdeu o sorriso que ela havia esboçado.A expressão dela agora era da mais profunda irritação. Parada diante de seus olhos, estava ninguém mais que Tiago Potter, o ser mais repugnante e idiota que já existira na face da Terra.

Ele encontrava-se em pé diante dela, olhando-a com uma expressão divertida.Carregava uma flor, agora encontrada na frente de seus lábios.Fora aquilo que roçara nela.E ela não achava a melhor graça.Quando foi mesmo que reclamara de estar sozinha?

E antes que a ruiva responde-se qualquer coisa, ele puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa, e sentou-se sem cerimônia.

-Tudo bem, eu lhe faço companhia- disse o garoto, já sentado na cadeira, olhando para a ruiva, deixando a flor sobre a mesa, a qual ela não pegou.

-Antes só, do que mal acompanhada- retrucou ela para o rapaz, que apenas esboçou um sorriso.Seu famoso sorriso maroto, que ela terminantemente odiava.Que raiva daquele garoto!

-Também é um prazer fazer companhia para você- respondeu Tiago, olhando para a ruiva.

-Ora, francamente...-disse ela, já irritada, MUITO irritada-Achei que você já teria entendido tudo o que eu disse por todo esse tempo em que eu repito alguma coisa, mas parece que não...Será que eu vou precisar repetir o que eu disse no lago?Ou você quer que eu soletre?

-Acho que não precisa- respondeu ele, passando a mãos pelos cabelos- Você não precisa ficar repetindo que me ama, acho que os outros já devem estar cansados de te ouvir falar a mesma coisa o tempo todo...

-Você é realmente muito presunçoso...-bufou a garota- Nem sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui falando com você.

O garoto manteve-se calado, enquanto via a ruiva levantar-se da mesa.

-Com licença- brandiu ela, saindo a passos largos.

Ele, porém, foi atrás dela.

**Frank ainda falava com o grupo sobre o show, mas já estava concluindo.E suas últimas palavras interromperam os pensamentos de Tiago.**

**-Bom, agora acho que vocês podem curtir a festa.Espero sinceramente que consigam aproveitar diante da multidão de fãs que devem cercá-los.**

**-E desde quando isso é ruim?- falou Sirius, esboçando uma largo sorriso, daqueles bem marotos.**

**Os garotos pegaram suas jaquetas, enquanto Frank saia da sala.**

**Todos já devidamente arrumados saiam da sala, mas olharam para trás, faltava alguém.**

**-Tiago, você não vem?-perguntou Sirius**

**-Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco- respondeu o garoto- Preciso arrumar ainda algumas coisas.Vão indo na frente.Eu encontro vocês na festa.**

**-Tem certeza?- perguntou Remo, olhando bem para a cara do amigo**

**-Sim, vão indo- respondeu ele, enquanto fingia arrumar sua guitarra.**

**-Então tá.-disse Sirius, já saindo da sala.**

**E a última coisa que Tiago conseguiu escutar foi Pedro reclamando que precisava comer.Após isso, encaminhou-se novamente pra janela, absorto em seus pensamentos.**

Lily já saia do Salão.Realmente, aquela festa não estava para ela mesmo.A passos largos e apressados, chegou à porta do Salão Principal.Abriu-o e saiu, já caminhando pelo corredor.Mas antes que a porta fechasse completamente, uma mão a impediu e abriu-a novamente.Por ela passou Tiago Potter.A passos largos, andou até onde Lily estava e agarrou o braço da menina fazendo-a parar.

Olhou nos olhos dela, mas ela logo desviou o olhar dos dele.E arrancou o braço das mãos dele com força.

-O que foi agora, Potter?- perguntou a garota já bufando de raiva- Além de tudo que você já faz ainda deu agora pa perseguir os outros?E contiunuou caminhando.Ôoooooooo garotinha difícil, pensava Tiago.

Seguiu-a novamente e alcançou-a rapidamente, postando-se a frente dela.

-Será que dá pra sair da frente?- bufou a garota, tentando passar por ele, mas ele a seguia, não a permitindo continuar.

Ela continuava a bufar, o que só fazia Tiago aumentar seu sorriso. Como era divertida aquela situação!

-Será que você quer brincar de pique-pega?-disse ela,parando e cruzando os braços- Acho que você já está crescidinho demais pra isso!- e fechou a cara.

-Não – disse ele, mexendo nos cabelos- Você não me deu a oportunidade para lhe fazer uma pergunta...

-Olha aqui, se for para você pedir para sair comigo- interrompeu a garota- A resposta é NÃO!Eu não sei quantas mil vezes eu já disse a mesma coisa, mas eu gostaria de acrescentar que...

Mas Tiago não deixou ela completar a frase.Não era nada daquilo.Era apenas uma dúvida que aflorava seu coração, que escapou sem querer, sem a intenção dele.

-Não é isso- disse o rapaz, olhando para ela.

-Não?- a garota parecia pegar a garota de surpresa.Ela não esperava por aquilo.Que momento único!

-Eu queria saber se o que disse pra mim no lago é o que você acredita de verdade?- ele deixou escapar.

-O que eu disse no lago?- falou a garota, olhando pra ele, que agora estava cada vez mais próximo.Sem se deixar iludir pela aproximação dele, logo caminhou para o outro lago do corredor.-Você quer saber se o que eu disse no lago é o que eu acho de verdade?-perguntou ela, ainda sem acreditar na pergunta feita pelo garoto.

Virou-se para ele, agora, no outro extremo do corredor, a encarando.

Uma nova música lenta agora tocava de dentro do Salão, invadindo com a sua melodia o corredor.

**Lily agora estava no corredor que dava de encontro a sala em que os Marotos provavelmente estariam.A sua cabeça tentava formar as palavras que iria dizer pra Tiago, mas nada parecia ser o correto a se dizer.O coração agora batia rápido, parecia que ia sair pela boca.**

**Mas antes que Lily conseguisse se aproximar mais, ouviu sons, vindos do fundo do corredor, onde ficava a sala em que os Marotos estavam.Escondeu-se então atrás de uma pilastra, não queria que ninguém a visse, enquanto o som de passos invadia o corredor e as vozes já eram ouvidas.**

**- Aham, a fama nos espera Rabicho- comentava Sirius- Já posso até imaginar aquele bando de reportagens sobre nós no Profeta Diário. É!Aquelas entrevistas e fotos.**

**-É, e você já está ensaiando também as poses pra elas, não?- perguntou Remo, rindo do amigo.**

**-Mas é claro!-falava Sirius**

**-Tem muita comida também, né?- perguntava Pedro, com os olhos brilhando.**

**-Claro né, Rabicho!Que idéia!- falou Sirius, zombando do amigo- Estou é preocupado com o Tiago- disse Sirius, enquanto passavam em frente a pilastra, obrigando Lily a ir para o lado virado para a parede para não ser vista.**

**-Ele ficará bem!MUITO bem!- falou Remo, rindo.**

**-Com tem essa certeza?- perguntou Sirius, encarando o amigo, já na ponta do corredor.**

**-Podemos dizer que um pé me alertou- falou Remo para o amigo.**

**-Como assim?- disse Sirius, arqueando uma sombrancelha.**

**-Vamos logo- falou Remo, enquanto puxava o amigo pelo braço- Você não estava louco para ir atrás das garotas...**

**E os garotos foram saindo pelo corredor e Lily não pode ouvir mais nada.Ela saiu de trás da pilastra.Remo vira o pé dela, também não havia como não saber que era ela, com aqueles sapatos que o próprio Remo dera no seu aniversário.Sentiu-se gratificada pelo amigo não ter dito nada.Parecia que ele sabia da importância daquele encontro a sós com Tiago.**

**E agora, seguiu pelo corredor, caminhando a passos lentos.**

**Corredor...Aquele corredor a fazia relembrar de algo...Fora ali que tudo ocorrera no quinto ano...**

"_Did you ever feel like you wanna be _

_Someone else for just one day,_

_Did you ever feel like you wanna _

_See through another pair of eyes,_

_Did you ever think I'm a wannabe with _

_Anyone else just one day,_

_Did you ever you really think of me when i walked away?"_

-Que pergunta mais sem nexo, Potter!-respondeu a garota, virando-se para a parede.

-Apenas responda...-falou ele, olhando para ela, caminhado para o meio do corredor.

Definitivamente aquela atitude dele não parecia daquele garoto odioso que conhecera, pensava ela.Não!Deixa de ser boba Lily!É mais uma das artimanhas dele.Se ele quer saber a verdade, é a verdade que ele vai ter! afirmou para si mesma, antes de se virar para ele e falar:

-Bom, se você quer mesmo saber...- e continuou- É, é sim, Potter!

"_You look, you don't say an apology,_

_You smoke your subjects at my eyes, like you think,_

_You know where you think you'll find, you think you'll figure me_

_out tonight,_

_But you'll never know what i won't share,_

_Cause I don't care and I don't care,_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight, _

_But I don't care,"_

O rapaz manteve-se calado, enquanto via a ruiva se aproximar dele, ainda falando.

-Eu realmente te acho um idiota!Eu, realmente, te acho um grandessíssimo metido!E sim, preferiria sair com a lula gigante a sair um dia com você!Satisfeito?- falou ela, caminhando pelo corredor novamente. Finalmente poderia ir embora dali.

Ele não acreditava nas palavras dela.E ela um dia iria mudar de opinião a respeito dela.Se iria...E por que não começar por agora?

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way,_

_Cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways,_

_Go back to start again, go back to start again."_

Postou-se novamente a frente dela, não a permitindo continuar.

-Não acredito numa só palavra que você disse- falou ele, olhando para a ruiva, soltando um sorriso maroto.

-O problema é seu se não acredita em mim!-respondeu a garota, irritada.

-Claro que não acredito, afinal, está doida para dançar essa música comigo...-falou o rapaz, referindo-se sobre a linda música lenta que tocava.

"_Did you ever feel like you should have said_

_Something smarter at the time,_

_Did you ever feel like you should have kept _

_In all to yourself,_

_Did you ever think it might be your fault _

_And never promise anymore,_

_Did you ever think it might not be me _

_No it was always me"_

-Uhum...Vai sonhando!- retrucou a garota, começando a correr pelo corredor, dando as costas a ele.

Enquanto corria, não foi rápida o suficiente para se safar dele, que pegou o braço da menina e puxando-a para trás, fazendo com que a garota se prendesse em seus braços.

E ela cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos dele.Aqueles olhos a enfeitiçaram completamente, enquanto presa aos braços do rapaz.Ele a conduzia, dançando lentamente enquanto a música tocava.Perdeu qualquer chance de reação.

"_You look, you don't sound apologetic,_

_You smoke your subjects at my eyes, like you think,_

_You know where you think you'll find, you think you'll figure me_

_out tonight,_

_But you'll never know what i won't share,_

_Cause I don't care and I don't care,_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight, _

_But I don't care,"_

Os rostos de ambos estavam próximos.Poucos centímetros separavam suas faces.O rapaz inclinou a cabeça e logo os lábios de ambos encontraram-se pela primeira vez.Uma sensação estranha corria pelos corpos dos dois.

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_Cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again"_

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_Cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again, go back to start again"_

Tiago logo aprofundou o beijo, enquanto eles ainda grudados mexendo-se lentamente embalados ao som da música que tocava ao fundo.Parecendo com outros tantos casais que estavam no Salão.

"_You look, you don't sound apologetic,_

_You smoke your subjects at my eyes, like you think,_

_You know where you think you'll find, you think you'll figure me_

_out tonight,_

_But you'll never know what i won't share,_

_Cause I don't care and I don't care,_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight, _

_But I don't care,"_

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again,"_

Mas por pouco tempo mantiveram-se assim, pois a consciência de Lily despertou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e empurrar o rapaz.Ele saiu de perto dela sem muita resistência.Finalmente conseguira o que tanto ansiara por tanto tempo.Porém ,Lily não parecia muito satisfeita com o ocorrido.

-Como OUSA me beijar, seu...seu...-falava ela, completamente vermelha de tanta raiva.

-Não gostou do beijo, meu lírio?- perguntou Tiago, com uma expressão divertida na cara.

-Gostar?GOSTAR!- gritava a garota.Limpava a boca com a manga das vestes.

-Mas é claro!Não é todo dia que uma senhorita esquentadinha se rende aos meus encantos...- falou Tiago, com o seu famoso sorriso maroto, e ainda despenteando os cabelos.

-EU NÃO ME RENDI AOS SEUS ENCANTOS!-berrava a garota- VOCÊ ME AGARROU!

-Será que você não quer repetir a dose?- falava Tiago, rindo

-Nunca mais, ouviu bem, NUNCA MAIS, aproxime-se de mim, entendeu?NUNCA MAIS!- e morrendo de raiva, começou a caminhar pelo corredor novamente, ainda limpando a boca.

-Não adianta resistir ruivinha!-brandia ele, parado, enquanto a via ir embora- Você ainda será minha um dia!

Ela continua a andar pelo corredor, e sem nem olhar pra trás, gritou para o garoto.

-Nem em pesadelo, Potter!

-Se estiver escrito que você será minha, vai acontecer!- gritava ele, enquanto a garota já sumia no corredor- Ouviu?Não adianta fugir!Se estiver escrito, vai acontecer!

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again, go back to start again"_

A menina desapareceu, deixando o rapaz sozinho, com as lembranças daquele beijo, enquanto os últimos acordes da música tocavam...

"_Go back to start again..."_

**Lily agora tinha chegado à porta da sala.Era chegada a hora de dizer toda a verdade, de encarar novamente Tiago depois de descobrir o que sentia por ele.Ou melhor dizendo, de finalmente ACEITAR o que sentia por ele.Chegava de mentiras ou de fugir da verdade.Já tinha aceitado a verdade ao seu eu próprio.Precisava agora apenas fazer Tiago acreditar nela e no que sempre sentira.**

**Logo se encontrava em frente à porta, que estava aberta.No aposento apenas estava Tiago.Ele ainda olhava pela janela.Lily olhou para o garoto.Seu coração batia rápido.Mas não teve muito tempo de olhar para ele em silêncio, pois o garoto logo virou-se para ela.E parecia desconcertado por vê-la ali.**

**-Lily?- perguntou o garoto surpreso, olhando para a garota- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**Já não mais acreditava que ela viesse.Mas o que raios ela estava fazendo ali?Já não bastava tê-lo sempre odiado e agora vinha pisotear o coração dele ainda mais?**

**A menina não tinha palavras.Elas não saiam de sua boca como ela gostaria.Tinha emudecido ao olhar para os olhos dele e ver o quão hipnotizadores sempre foram e como ela nunca notara.O quanto ele sempre a amara e ela sempre ignorava a ele e a ela própria, e mais do que nunca o sentimento de culpa pesou.Pesou muito.**

**Estavam ali parados os dois.Um olhando para o outro, nos extremos da sala.Tiago a frente da janela, Lily em frente a porta.Um vestido bonitamente como mandava o figurino para o show, a outra com roupas amassadas e cabelos desgrenhados.Mais do que nunca se demonstravam em opostos.**

**Mas por mais diferentes, tinham as mesmas vontades de se aproximar, de falar, mas sem palavras para tanto.Talvez aparentemente diferentes mais ligados por um único sentimento, o amor.E nesse quesito eles pareciam bem iguais.O que já era suficiente para ambos.**

**A garota enfim pronunciara-se:**

**-Tiago...-balbuciou ela, com os olhos marejados.**

**E ele já contente por ouvir seu nome.Tiago...A quanto tempo pedira para ela o chamar pelo nome e ela nunca atendera.E agora isso, no momento em que não se havia mais esperança, ela aparece e lhe chama pelo nome.Mas do que nunca Lily mostrou-se como a vida e o amor, **_imprevisíveis._

**-Tiago, eu...-balbuciava ela, tentando falar novamente- A música ela...eu...**

**Ele mantinha-se calado escutando-a.E a cada palavra que ela dizia, ele recuperava a esperança.Mas precisava ouvir dela e, somente dela para ter certeza...**

**-Fale...-disse ele finalmente, mirando-a bem nos olhos.**

**-Eu...eu estava enganada- falava ela, conseguindo se soltar, como se olhar dele confortasse-a por dentro.**

**-Todo esse tempo eu...-disse ela, já chorando- eu...**

**-Não se culpe sozinha.-falou ele, olhando para ela com toda ternura.**

**-Não...- falou ela, interrompendo-o- Eu fui a culpada por tudo isso. Fui eu que causei todos esses males.Exclusivamente eu!...**

**-Mas você apenas acreditou numa imagem que eu já fui um dia disse ele, olhando para ela.**

**-E fui burra o bastante pra acreditar que você não tinha mudado- falou ela, mexendo nas próprias mãos, o encarando no fim de cada frase- Eu causei tudo isso...Eu fiz você sofrer...e a...mim mesmo também...**

**O rapaz manteve-se calado encarando-a novamente.**

**-Me desculpe...- disse ela, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas agora- Me desculpe...**

**-Lily...-falou o menino se aproximando dela, chegando a frente da menina e levantando o rosto dela na direção dele.**

**Tiago logo abraçou a era bom o abraço dele!Eles soltaram-se por um instante e encararam-se nos olhos.Tiago limpou uma lágrima dela, dizendo:**

**-Não precisa chorar- e sorriu- Eu não quero que você faça isso nunca mais.Dói muito vê-la assim.**

**-Ma-a-as eu e-e-rr-e-ei...-disse ela soluçando- Eu ca-a-ausei to-o-odo esse sofri-i-imento.**

**-Se erramos, fomos os dois.Não se culpe, por algo que não é sua culpa.Às vezes nos enganamos sobre o que estamos eu mesmo já me enganei com relação a você- falou Tiago, consolando Lily.**

**A ruiva mantinha-se calada, ouvindo o rapaz.**

**-E que tal a gente esquecer isso tudo...- falou ele, encarando-a nos olhos, e soltou um grande sorriso maroto- O que importa é que agora nos acertamos.Nada mais importa, além disso.**

**-Você aceita...dançar?- perguntou ele, afastando-se um pouco e oferecendo a mão a ela- Está me devendo uma dança decente faz MUITO tempo...**

**-Só você pra pensar em algo assim, nesse momento...-falou a ruiva já mais calma, aceitando o convite do rapaz.**

**Dançavam lentamente enquanto as músicas tocavam.Ficaram cerca de 5 minutos dançando, sem dizer uma só palavra.Aquilo acalmou Lily.Enquanto Tiago dizia palavras doces em seu ouvido, fazendo a perceber que não adiantava se culpar por toda a vida. Conseguira enxergar a tempo a verdade. O que importava é que agora estava ali com ele.E o amava mais do que tudo no mundo.Assim como ele amava ela.**

**Logo uma música muito conhecida de ambos começou a tocar.**

**Mas foi quase no fim da mesma, tirando deles as imagens que lhe passavam pela cabeça, que Lily falou:**

**-Lembra-se dessa música?- perguntou ela, com a cabeça reencostada no ombro do rapaz.**

"_You look, you don't sound apologetic,_

_You smoke your subjects at my eyes, like you think,_

_You know where you think you'll find, you think you'll figure me_

_out tonight,_

_But you'll never know what i won't share,_

_Cause I don't care and I don't care,_

_You think you'll figure me out tonight, _

_But I don't care,"_

**- E como esquecer, ruivinha?- respondeu ele, tendo ela enlaçada pela cintura.Quanto tempo não sonhara com aquele momento.**

**-É, brigamos tanto...-disse ela, lembrando-se dos fatos.**

**-Não vá ficar triste de novo- falou ele- Nossas brigas eram engraçadas naquele tempo.Pra falar a verdade, até hoje são...**

**-Eu fico pensando agora como eu mesma pensava a pouco nós, pessoas tão diferentes, pudemos nos apaixonar?- perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos**

**-É simples, ruivinha.Eu lhe disse uma vez.Se fosse pra você ser minha um dia, você seria-respondeu ele, olhando-a também nos olhos.**

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again,"_

**-Mas como?-perguntava ela novamente- Como tinha tanta certeza de que isso iria ocorrer?**

**-Porque tinha que acontecer, estava escrito.-respondeu simplesmente ele.Logo depois trazendo a garota junto a si, fazendo a cabeça de ambos ficarem bem próximos.O amor realmente não tem lógica!**

"_And I wonder, if I'm just built this way_

_cause every man that I know, makes me feel like'I'm too plain'_

_When it's over and my selfish ways_

_Go back to start again, go back to start again"_

**Ele soltou um largo sorriso antes de beijar ardentemente a ruiva.Uma nova história estava para ser escrita.Tudo seria diferente.Mas nada daquilo importava agora...**

"_Go back to start again..."_

**FIM**

**N/A- Espero mesmo que você tenham gostado desse último capítulo.Deu pra notar que o Dumbie (Dumbledore), gosta mesmo de bailes, né?rsrsrsrs.**

**Bom, a música que eu usei e aconselho a todo mundo escutar é **_Built this way, _**da Samantha Ronson.Ah, mas eu aconselho vocês a alugar Meninas Malvadas.Quase nenhum site de música tem essa música catalogada.Pra vocês terem noção, tive que correr atrás de um, pra poder ver se era mesmo essa a música.Agora eu continuo aconselhando a alugar o filme.Cara, é MUITO bom...e lá a música toca no baile do final do filme.Então fiquem ligados.Também toca no meio, mas o maneiro é ela tocando no final.Fico imaginando o Tiago e a Lily vivendo aquela cena.Ai, ai...**

**Bom, é isso aí.Até uma nova fic pessoal.**

**Bjxxxxxxxxxx pra vocês todos,**

**Paula Granger Black**


End file.
